Kneel
by Jirubee
Summary: During a particularly jarring rendezvous, Rey begs Kylo Ren to let her explore more of him. Tension smut. Reylo trash. One shot. Happy reading!


A waxing moon crept across the sky as it reflected off of Kylo Ren's creaturous helmet. He watched the waning suns sweep into the distance when the night rolled overhead.

His eyes, even though hidden, were dazed by the punctures of light that spilled through the blackness above him. It was quiet. And he waited.

It was cool with a northern wind kissing the landscape that withered with fiery reds and golds of the planet's equinox. He felt like venturing into the thicket of trees before him, that twisted around the clearing he sat within.

The silencer was stationed near enough by if he needed to take leave, but he yielded as he heard the crackle of a newly kindled fire. It smelled of warmth as he hunkered down with his thick cloak wrapped around his solid frame.

A pull made him silently gasp as a pair of small hands released the mechanism on his mask.

 _I'm getting better at this._

A smug, playful push came from the scavenger as she pulled his helmet from his head. His hair was damp beneath her fingers as she dropped the apparatus to the earth.

 _ **Did you compartmentalize me, Rey?**_ The man asked through their bond, as he watched the woman's visage slither around his body. He yearned for her closeness, and he stared in wanton.

A cheeky grin spread across the girl's narrow face and she knelt before him, eyes meeting his in the amber light.

 _I can only manage it for a moment. I don't think I have the strength in me to push you out._

Rey responded darkly, smoothing her fingers along the length of his thighs. The fabric that separated them was thick, and felt like braille.

She was territorial of _Ben_. He could be Kylo Ren to anyone _but her._

 _ **I really wish you wouldn't do this. I should be doing this to you, you know?**_ Ben flittered awkwardly, finding a flush settling on the halves of his face. Their bond had become more sustainable over the past few months, and they had begun exploring the darker parts of it.

 _I've gotten use to you letting me do what I wanted. Every time I touch you I feel like I am being set on fire._

Rey tilted her head upwards, hair askew and tumbling down her cheeks as she stared into the furthest part of his subconscious. She knew his favorite feelings, his memories, the very essence of him.

It was a curse to him. He wanted to feel those hands crawl over his skin, not some augmented projection of him. These rendezvous were merely imaginative images of their attraction. Neither party knew how much they starved alone in their private spaces. The war had continued to keep them on distance rims of the galaxy.

It drove him mad, and had pushed her closer to the precipice of the darkness she knew lived inside of her small body.

 _ **If you weren't so afraid to come to me, I could teach you how to start one.**_

His dark eyes flickered over her. He longed to press his mouth against hers. And much like previous nights, he waited for her to initiate. He never asked her to do a thing and awaited every small gesture of want.

Rey felt a pulse rattle through her as she reached a callused hand to his jawline. He felt electric beneath her touch, and both of their bodies flinched in unison. She leaned closer, still kneeling close to his long legs.

 _I want to feel all of you. Every part of you has felt different._ She breathed, pressing a thumb to his bottom lip as she caressed the smooth flesh.

He panted against her touch, feeling his body tighten. He grazed the tip of her finger with his teeth, eliciting an audible cry from her own mouth. A hand much larger than her own, snaked around her wrist only to pull her closer.

The millimeters in between their bodies felt like the galaxy that partitioned them. She wanted nothing more than to become an amalgam of him and whatever being she believed she was.

His dark hair fell against her hand as he pressed it along his covered throat, soothing the burning of her skin. He looked at her intently, fiercely examining her lips as they parted in awe.

 _ **One day, little bird. I would do awful things to you that cannot be undone. Are you sure that you want a monster to be your undoing?**_

Rey gasped, holding the remaining breath in her lungs as she felt the noxious wave of darkness spill into her veins. She closed her eyes, feeling his bare hands slither down her throat in exploration.

 _I-I want this. I keep getting pulled into you. Every time I try to sleep, I cannot be free of you. I should kill you, but you keep drowning me._

The man scoffed, slinking his arms upon his knees as his eyes rolled back with a euphoria he couldn't describe. The light in her slithered along his consciousness and ate at him as he fought against it.

The dwindling fire flittered with sparks and ash as he felt Rey's body contact his own. The feeling of her chest pressed firmly against his, through the abatis of fabric, made his every muscle spasm.

 _Please._

Rey willed, gripping tightly to his shoulders, lacing her fingers into his cloak. She wasn't one to beg, but she had suffered without a real touch for too long.

The man before her could not differentiate between his psychosis or his better halves. He breathed frantically, jaggedly try to resist her.

 _ **Beg me, Rey.**_

The man stated with deep resonance. His voice reverberated through her bones as she pressed her forehead to his mouth. The sensation left her raw as she felt his lips pull against her.

 _Please come to me, Ben._

She whispered, drawing her mouth to his flesh. Rivulets of electricity poured through every molecule of his being.

 _ **That will get us both killed. Is it worth it to you? Are you that desperate for me?**_ The beast smirked, gripping her chin firmly.

Rey panted at the sensations rattling her form. Her tawny eyes reflected the heat of the flames dancing beside her. She was on her knees for him, begging and he would not relent.

She stared through her lashes at his mouth as he spoke. It was a prize to behold. She wanted to be unified, swallowed by the darkness that awaited her. Ben wanted to drink her light in congruence.

 _If it will stop this emptiness from not having you. I need you to be a part of me, Ben._

Rey continued meeting his eyes exposing how dire her need had become. Whether it be his persona or himself, Ben bridged the gap between them. His mouth encapsulated hers, causing a jolt of static to rip through their realities.

Gasping, Rey pulled back as Ben's hands wove into her hair. She lowered herself closer to the earth, raising her face to be engulfed by the strength of his prowess.

Her eyes shone in stelliform as their very bodies collected gravity and became heavy, and real. The frantic pace that his sweetness bled into her made her swallow the evils of his aligning astral body.

Ben did the same, instead consuming the stars and the moon that birthed her.

 _I need more of you. I can never have enough of you._

 ** _You know where to find me. I'll give you more than you can imagine, Rey._**

Ben hissed coyly, releasing her into the remains of the fire as she disappeared. He pulled back, hands weaving into his own hair. He panted, gasping for any evidence of air.

Trembling, he looked around his camp and found nothing more than the discarded mask and a profound emptiness. He clenched his jaw, raising his body to stall the insects that crawled beneath his skin.

The onset of Kylo Ren had caused his rage to magnify at the loss of the girl. He heaved his large chest and stared at the skyline, igniting his saber to beam its rosy hues along the treeline as he slashed at anything that inhibited his path.

Closing his eyes, he bled into the memory. He could still feel her and feel her own sorrow. A glower set about his features as he felt her pulling at him.

 _ **I'm coming, Rey.**_


End file.
